User talk:Electrolord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Demon Tobit of Delphia page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Actually, that's an automatic message left by , which is automatically sent to all new users, but allow me to welcome you to the wiki personally! I'm sure you'll fit in very well around here. With regards to writing your first Creepypasta, we have a number of great resources available to help you, the most obvious of them being this essay on how to write Creepypasta. There are some other pages that will help you as well, for example Writing Advice, which contains a variety of blogs on how you can improve your writing, and the Writer's Lounge, in which seasoned Creepypasta authors reveal some of the techniques they use to craft the perfect story. Once you've written your story, I would advise taking it to the Writer's Workshop, where you can get feedback before you post to the main site. With regards to pasta of the month, you can vote for next month's pasta at Creepypasta Wiki:Pasta of the Month/Voting Page, and nominate the one for the month after at Creepypasta Wiki:Pasta of the Month/Nominations. Hope I've been of some help! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Questions A timestamp is basically a few numbers and words that show a time to a decent degree of accuracy. In the context of this wiki, they show the times at which messages were sent. For example, this message was sent at 08:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC). Signatures are a couple of links that identify who you are. For example, your signature might be - Electrolord (talk). When in source mode, if you add four tildes ("~~~~" without the quotes, not four grave accents "````"), they will be replaced by your signature and the current timestamp. If you're not in source mode, I believe there's a signature button, but I'm not sure, you can change to source mode . As this is a message on a talk page, I will now leave my signature, which includes a link to my userpage and talk page, and is followed by a timestamp: | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Well... Well, I understood the greedy part is important. You could try to make him feel something, though. You could make him feel slight remorse, guilt or make it seem like his buddy is the bigger influence. You should also "dig" into the character's backround. Hope this helps. Diexilius (talk) 07:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Your story Hey there, I had just looked for you story but was unable to find it. Could you please leave a link to it on my page? Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:40, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 04:39, September 1, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello Vngel w Hi Electrolord, It's understandable, I try to get on the Wiki when I can, but sometimes outside events just require your attention. I'm glad to hear you are in the works of a series, and I'm interested to see where you will take yours. I recently decided I would create one myself. In regards to reviewing your story, I would be happy to do so. I will leave my feedback in the comment section when I have the time to do so. Until then, happy writing! Vngel W (talk) 20:28, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please read the forum rules for the writer's workshop. As we get many submissions, we do not accept multiple separate revisions of the same story. You can amend/edit the older version or post a revised version in the comment of the original if you want people to compare it to the original. If this continues, you may be banned for a day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Electrolord. I read you're message on my talk page asking to review my story. I'm sorry I took so long, I rarely read it. So, I'm just letting you know I reviwed it. I would also appriecate you re-reviewing my story when I write the second draft, but I undertsand if you don't since it's a long story. ~Jake888 Hey, Electrolord. I plan on publishing the second draft tommorow. I will either edit my orignal article, or post it in the comments. I saw a notice from Empy on my previous message. I don't wether it's a normal thing, or wether it's for you even though it was in my comment. But just to clarify I had no intention of posting a second article or thread. Jake888 (talk) 21:00, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :I answered this question in my message above (titled "Notice') and provided a link to the rules. Do not make multiple posts for the same story as it clogs the writer's workshop, tends to make it harder to take criticism into account, and generally is not a good method of getting feedback. Please read those rules and my previous message as I already had to ban a user for one day for being unable to follow the guidelines. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC)